Torchwood: A new world
by dana.hodgson.56
Summary: Times are difficult with Ianto and jack as they have relationship problems. However, Toshiko Finds herself in trouble. Will the team find her in time? (this is made during gwen been on her honeymoon but before adam)


**Torchwood: The mysterious coin**

It was just another ordinary day at the hub, well not quite so ordinary….

"Ianto!" Jack yelled in his dashing American accent. Ianto Jones halted and spun around, "yes jack?" Ianto replied a little irritated. Ianto and Jack had an argument earlier about a tape measurer, And they refused to speak to one and other-well until now. "Can you work some of that coffee magic?" Jack asked trying to lighten the mood. It was unsuccessful as Ianto shot jack a dirty look and stalked off.

Meanwhile down in the lab, Owen was in the middle of an autopsy when he noticed a small, round metal object located in his stomach. "Hmm…I wonder what that could be" Owen wondered aloud.

Carefully, using his tongs he picked up the mysterious object that was covered in blood and stomach acid. Owen frowned as he looked at it, it seemed to be a coin of some sort.

"what you got there?" a voice said startling owen he spun around and saw Toshiko. Owen rolled his eyes. _"She's like a puppy dog around me" _Owen thought. "Umm…It seems to be some sort of coin." Owen mumbled as he now reached for a clean cloth and began to clean off the blood. "Need help?" Toshiko asked, while walking up to Owen.

Owen looked up at her and smiled, "sure Tosh, can you clean this coin and take it up to jack while I stitch up Mr walker here!" Toshiko nodded as she took the coin and cloth from owen and strolled away from the lab.

When the coin was clean Toshiko found an inscription on the coin. Curiously, Toshiko began to read the inscription "demiski dovoto kartra somano def forte" In a flash, the coin sucked up poor old toshiko in a ray of multi-colours!

Back in the office, Jack was mindlessly supping scotch whiskey. _"I hope this argument between me and Ianto ends soon" _Jack thought miserably. Just then Owen burst into the office "Jack you need to see this" Jack rose from his seat and followed Owen to Toshiko's desk. "Whats happened?" Jack asked now feeling worried. Owen logged on the computer and brought up all the CCTV footage within the last couple of hours. "So I went to see how Tosh was doing with a coin that I found in John walkers stomach when I found it on the floor" Owen paused catching his breath " I tried looking for Tosh but I couldn't find her, so I decided to check the CCTV footage and I found this" Owen clicked on the video footage from an hour ago.

It was Toshiko cleaning out the coin then reading the coin. Jack jumped when tosh was pulled into the coin. "What was she saying?" Jack asked. She was saying "demiski dovoto kartra somano del forte according to the database it means I offer my soul to the king of death" Owen gulped. Then it clicked! " Of course! The coin is a neat trick to get people to offer their memories to the Katre race, The Katre are an alien species that feed of memories! Owen we have to get Tosh back or she will be lost forever!" Jack frowned, He couldn't let Tosh loose all her memories, she was among the first to join Torchwood and was Jacks friend.

"How do we save her Jack?" Owen mused, desperate to save her. Owen always had feelings for her but he was too stuck up to admit them. Owen sighed. "We have to call an old friend of mine" Jack replied excitedly. Just as jack said that Ianto walked in, hands in pockets "I want to help" he announced. Jack spun around and frowned "No" Jack objected. Ianto stared into jacks beautiful blue eyes, "I wasn't asking, Im insisting" Ianto ruled.

Jack stared back into Ianto's blue eyes which were infused with fury but mainly hurt. Jack looked away, he hated seeing the pain in his beloved's eyes. Jack sighed, giving in "Fine, but take this" jack chucked a pistol to Ianto. Smiling in his victory Ianto placed his gun in his black holster. "Lets go"

Toshiko blinked once, then twice. Eventually, she stood up and opened her eyes to see she was in an old mud pit. Toshiko could hear someone or thing chanting over and over it sounded a bit like this: "_Taka taka taka umwaya umwaya devoto kartre setolo" _

The chants were getting really annoying now. "Hello" she called. No reply. Suddenly out of the dark appeared a dark creature with long furry talons that started to leap towards her. "Help me!" Toshiko cried. She looked around they were no exits. She could see her life flashing before her eyes. Toshiko fell to her knees. Tear's streamed down her face. When unexpectedly a shot was fired and the nightmarish creature fell to the ground. "Tosh its okay I got you" Owen rushed towards Toshiko and gave her a hug. Ianto rushed over next "You okay, Here" Ianto presented Toshiko with a pack of tissue's. Toshiko smiled "Im okay, Thank you" Jack stood over the creature. "Um..hugs later we have to go, the advanced guard are coming" Everyones eyes flashed with fear as they run towards jack. Jack activated his Vortex Manipulator and they were back in the hub.

"Ugh…I think im gonna be sick" Ianto gagged. Jack rushed towards Ianto. "nice shot, Look im s-" Jack began but Ianto interrupted " lets just put it behined us, after all I still am bigger than you!" Everyone Laughed.


End file.
